


雪崩

by birdflyyyy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdflyyyy/pseuds/birdflyyyy
Summary: 又叫做《乱七八糟的爱》，意思是这世界上哪儿有那么多完美的爱情，我就是偏爱写那些不完美的爱情~~~微博：这是一只鸟啊cp主站：birdflyyyycp论坛：蜜桃味纯牛奶JJ：桃心





	雪崩

Chpt1  
许娣难得在家困一顿觉的功夫，许梦和王晶芳就在外面彻底聊开了天。  
许娣懵懵懂懂之间听到许梦说：“妈，我看老韩这热乎劲可够长的，这都有快两年了吧？平日也不见许昀回来一趟，就一直都住在老韩那儿？”  
王晶芳脸一扭，嘴巴一撇，不屑道：“我不知道这些事，爱回不回！不回更好！”  
许梦意味深长地笑一句：“照我看，他原本也不爱待我们这儿，就跟我们从小虐待了他们兄妹两似得，现在好啦，攀上高枝了，看老韩宠他那劲，啧啧啧，说出来啊……”  
至此她突然压低了声音，以至许娣根本听不见她俩说了些什么。  
但许娣不听，也晓得她们两人在后面捣鼓了些啥。  
嚼舌根子，都嚼烂了，还不厌其烦地一遍又一遍嚼。他们原本就没什么可聊的谈资，这下好了，逮着了许昀的这点事，每天都拉出来捋一遍。  
许娣在梦境里面压抑得厉害，天边低垂的乌云快要压在了她的脸上，她挣扎着从床上起来，一个没注意，低血糖犯了，从床边掉了下来。匆匆忙忙在卫生间捞了一捧水扑在脸上，背上书包，赶紧离开了。  
许梦和王晶芳听见后门的声响，热腾腾的谈话凝固在了空中，就好像是炉子上炖着的鸡汤扑腾着，翻滚着，房间里的人都消失了一样。  
许梦递了个眼神给母亲：“在家呢？”  
王晶芳嫌弃地扬起了头：“回来了，睡了一觉，现在又不知道去哪儿了。”  
他们母子两打从第一天把许昀许娣两兄妹接回来的时候起，就没有过好脸色。一晃十年过去了，许昀许娣也簌簌长大成人。  
许娣上月刚满二十，而许昀，已经被韩雪杉豢养起来，两年了。

许娣冲出家门几乎是一口气憋着跑了一里路，才松了手掌，掏出电话来打给许昀。  
许昀刚接起来，还没说话，她就问：“在哪儿？我来找你。”  
许昀住在城东的地方，偏僻，不容易打车，想了想他让老韩的司机去接许娣。  
不过一个电话打过去，老张却说：“对不住，小许，今晚老板回来，让我去机场等着，对不住了小许。”  
一句话两个道歉，许昀倒没在意，注意力全放在了韩雪乔要回来的消息上。  
他全然不知道这事，问：“是今晚就要回来了？”  
老张知道韩雪杉没通知他这事，他也没给许昀一个准，便把电话扣了。  
韩雪杉的声音这时从后座传来：“打发了？”  
老张从后视镜中看了一眼后座的两个男人：“是，老板。”  
韩雪杉宽宥地笑，一只手从镜中看贴上了他的脸，接着是一张脸贴上了脸，老张知情识趣地升起了后来的挡板，营造出一种独特的私人氛围。  
韩雪杉叫那人“乖乖”，那人便像一尾蛇一样游走在他的下三路出，剥开了内裤，庞然大物跳出来，他一口含了，眼神挑逗地不停看着韩雪杉。  
韩雪杉只是像抚摸自己小狗一样的动作，怜悯地看着他，待到高潮处，扼制住了他的嘴大力进出自己的硬物，顶在喉头处逼了出来，才略微眼睛带了一星狡黠的笑。又叫“乖乖”。  
那人极懂事，用清水涮了口，才敢俯在他身边小心翼翼讨好似得轻舔他的耳垂。韩雪杉被伺候地很受用。他的手若有若无地抚着身旁人的腰肢，臀部，心情很好，一点儿也不想不起家里的那位。

许娣知道许昀没要到车，烦躁不安地说：“算了，我打车来，我发助学金了。”  
许昀刚还想说什么，就已经被阻止了。他知道没什么能拦住许娣。  
踩着拖鞋，下了楼，半个身子探进厨房里，看见阿姨在忙。  
阿姨见了他，立刻说：“饿了吗？马上就好了。”  
许昀怪不好意思，说：“我妹妹，也要来，能不能等等她？”  
阿姨反应过来，道：“好的好的，要不？我再去买点儿菜？她喜欢吃什么？加点菜。”  
许昀不爱给她添麻烦，羞赧地说：“不用不用，她也吃不了多少，就是来看看我，和我见一面。我帮您。”  
他从小跟着许佳做家务，切菜洗东西已经是难不倒他。甚至速度比阿姨还快。  
洗了土豆和番茄，几下功夫就洗了切好，阿姨在一旁看，夸他：“真能干，比我家的丫头还能干。”  
许昀虽做了金丝雀，但是名声到底不好听，他也有自尊，害怕别人戳脊梁骨，所以在韩家万般小心，不该自己的，绝不麻烦人。

许娣穿了大半个城而来，酷暑仲夏，衣服热得全贴在身上。  
许昀迎了她进门，两人吃了晚饭，又让许娣去冲个凉换套干净衣裳。  
他们兄妹打小衣服你的穿了我穿，一个钱掰成两个用，从没忌讳过什么。许昀把自己的体恤牛仔裤拿给许娣穿，两人身形差不多，只是许昀高些，许娣在腰间扎一个结，露出一截少女的腰肢，阿姨看见了，惊讶他们兄妹两人怎么衣服都混在一起穿。  
许娣看着窗外晾着的自己的衣裙，说一会儿干了就换回来。  
阿姨看他们两人一眼，无话可说，才走了。  
二楼卧室只剩下他们兄妹两人共处，许娣和许昀吃饱了瘫在床上。三百多平的独栋别墅，二楼两个卧室，一个是许昀的，一个，是他和韩雪杉的。

许娣心里藏着那些下午在外婆家听到的话，她是不舒服，但是架不住这话里头有几分真话，刺耳，但是也是事实。  
许昀心里也藏着事，藏着老张说得那番话，说韩雪杉要回来，但是却没告诉他一个字。他们兄妹两头一次两人聚在一起没吵没闹，安安静静了一阵子。  
许娣睡得四仰八叉地，突然勾了勾许昀的小指头，问他：“你，和他最近怎么样了？”  
她不敢问那人的名，因为心底多多少少有忌讳。许昀到底是怎么和韩雪杉走在一起的，恐怕除了她，没有第二个知道实情的人。  
她怕伤了他，也怕再伤了自己。

许昀的声音听起来闷闷地：“什么怎么样了？”  
许娣心想，倘若是许昀真的还喜欢老韩，那也罢了，别人爱说什么，就说什么吧。她作为许昀这边的人，永远都会死挺他。  
但是假如那一天许昀不爱了，那么她也不会看不起他，那是她的哥哥。  
“就是问你们两最近怎样了”，许娣一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，认真盯着许昀看，问他：“你现在还喜欢他吗？他呢？对你好不好？如果你受委屈，千万别忍着。”  
许昀在将夜未夜的微光之中打量了一圈许娣，觉得自己并没有受什么委屈。只是韩雪杉那样的人，从来都不是属于他一个人的。他和韩雪杉在一起，也不过是互相利用罢了。

“没，没什么，还不都和以前一样”，他没打算把和韩雪杉之间的事都一五一十告诉妹妹。  
许娣却说：“你别连我都骗，今中午我回去取点书，一不小心睡着了，醒来又听见他们在掰扯你和他的事情。”  
许昀懒懒散散的，不用听都已经可以猜到外婆和小姨那些人到底说了些什么。  
“让他们说吧”。许昀翻过了身，把脸藏在枕头里面。  
“你听我说完啊，”许娣坚持要让许昀把话听完，她抓住许昀的肩膀，把他又翻了过来：“要我说，他们也真够不要脸的，当初你跟了韩，他们当着面骂你，后来眼见着因为你的关系，他们捞着好处了，这下改成了背地里说，好处是照拿不误，怎么这世界上会有这么恶心的人呢！你说怎么能呢？”

许娣说起来义愤填膺，许昀却已经心灰意冷，懒得计较了。他知道这些事已经不是一天两天，他一早便知道和韩雪杉来往的人，十之八九都是图他带来的那些利益。外婆家的人，盯着韩雪杉这块肥肉几十年了，从当初想把自己的母亲嫁给韩雪杉开始，就筹谋计划，可惜最终也没能得偿所愿。如今又轮到了自己，虽然自己是个男人，不能给韩雪杉生个一儿半女，但是能当个情人也是好的啊。有多少利益油水在其中。做富贵梦做到了猪油蒙心的地步，亲人手足又算几斤几钱？

许昀有时躺在韩雪杉的身边甚至忍不住想，那一个事发的晚上，到底是不是家里人有意为之，计划好了好把他送到韩雪杉的床上。  
这个可怖的想法让人不寒而栗，根本不敢细想下去。  
他往往想到此处，就打住了思绪。

“舅舅他们，又拿了什么好处？”  
从许昀跟了韩雪杉开始，他就陆陆续续不再回外婆家去住，而是时常被韩雪杉接到各处房产上去过夜。直到一年前彻底从家里办了出来，住到来的韩雪杉特意为他购置的别墅里面。  
许娣还在大学，不得不住在学校，每隔一两个月还得回家一趟。由此她成了许昀和家里唯一的连接。  
“听样子，好像又是一个标，修高速公路的那种。”许娣瞧不起许家一家，但是越看不起就越想要知道他们究竟又从韩雪杉那里拿到了什么样的好处。  
她无疑是恨，恨这一家亲戚就像吸血虫在吸许昀身上的血，但是又无能为力改变什么，韩雪杉树大根深，根本不在乎给许家的亲戚一点蝇头小利，而且说不定送这些蝇头小利出去的时候，正是刚刚好满足他权力欲的时候。  
许娣不是没有动过劝兄长离开的念头，只是她明白许昀，知道他念旧情，念着以前韩雪杉对他们兄妹施舍过的那一丁点儿的好。

所以她对许昀说：“倘若你有一朝一日不再喜欢老韩了，我们就一起走了就是，天大地大，去哪里不是过，况且我们现在都长大了。”

Chpt2  
许昀最终还是放心不下，又给老张打了电话过去。  
老张刚巧把裴沥送到酒店楼下，韩雪杉正握着他的手和他道别，许昀的电话就打了进来。  
老张不动声色地看了一眼后视镜，如常般接起电话，许昀的自尊心低了又低，来来回回，起起伏伏，好几个来回，他才开口问了老张：“叔叔，叔叔他是什么时候的航班？几点到家？”  
老张掂量着这架势，直接替老板回复了许昀：“航班没个准，快下雨了，许少爷不等了吧，老板说他有需要会自己联系你。”  
一句话便替韩雪杉挡的干干净净。  
许昀挂了电话觉得自己已经成了那地上的一层泥。他从没觉得自己这样低微过。偏偏这些卑微到底值不值，还不一定。

他的心跌到了最低处。  
许娣去换了洗干净的衣裙出来，天已经完全黑了，闷沉沉的，像是要暴雨了。  
她拿起书包站在门口对许昀说：“哥，我走了啊，下次再来找你。”  
许昀本想要留她，但是想了想，还是算了，临行前给了许娣两百块钱打车费。  
许娣一把推掉，说：“现在坐公交车正好，不挤，也不热了，快下雨了，你回去吧。哥。”  
许昀有些难过，他跟着韩雪杉这些年，从没拿过他什么钱，一是因为他心气高，碍于自尊不好拿，二是因为，因为一些他自己也说不清道不明的东西。  
他觉得自己不应该只是为了钱而跟了韩雪杉。

许娣一走，家里彻底就安静了下来。  
家里的司机，煮饭阿姨全部走了。  
只要韩雪杉不在的日子，家里的工人全部告假，因为实在是无事可做，一两天来打扫一次房间足以。许昀还在学校上课，他除了睡觉回来，其余时间也很少在家。  
韩雪杉其实给予的空间很多，他不独占，许昀自然对他来说也不算独一无二，缺一不可。

许昀很清楚地知道自己若跟了他是什么下场，只是他当时还是没料到，自己真正跟了他，滋味又当是另外一种。

九点时分，夏至的暴雨终于降了下来。  
韩雪杉谈生意，从不带那些人。他周围的阿猫阿狗多了，不在乎这么一小会儿时间都带在身边。况且和他一个桌平起平坐吃饭的人，大家都是有头有脸的人，根本不需要带一两个玩物在身边衬托些什么。  
许昀做了一个梦，不知道是不是许娣今晚上来说了那番话的缘故，令他久违地梦到了很久以前的事，梦到了外婆家，许家，也梦到了自己母亲，还有和韩雪杉的初次见面。

那时他的父亲刚过世，和妹妹许娣一起寄宿在外婆家，王晶芳不喜欢他们兄妹两，自然不会有好脸色看。可是即便如此，他和许娣还是坚强茁壮长大成人。  
他还记得当初刚到外婆家，自己十二岁，刚刚念完小学，妹妹小一点儿，十岁的年纪，手一刻不松开地捏住他的手，生怕两个人的手一分开，就再也找不到彼此。  
许家和韩家沾了一点亲，那天下午韩雪杉不知何故来了一趟许家，刚巧是许昀和妹妹许娣到许家的第一天晚上，同样是一个雨天，淅淅沥沥的雨落个不停。  
韩雪杉只是在家门口晃了一晃，便看到了两个从未见过的小孩子。

他问许望那是谁的孩子？  
许望笑了笑，似乎不愿多说。许佳自从没和韩雪杉好了之后，整个许家都以这件事为耻，不愿多提这个女儿。  
实在是搪塞不过去，许望才说了那是许佳在外面和他人结婚生了一儿一女。  
韩雪杉匆匆一面，本打算走人，但是听到许佳这个名字，不由得又回过头去再看了一次。这次看清楚了，一双黑白分明的眼睛直直地看向他，脸是素净的白，没什么表情，亦说不上什么动人可怜之处。  
许望絮絮叨叨在韩雪杉耳边嘀咕许多：“许佳得了癌，没告诉家里，放弃治疗没多久就走了。两个孩子跟着父亲，那人犯了案子，撇下两个孩子，哎……家门不幸，不提也罢。”  
韩雪杉收回眼睛，笑了笑说：“什么家门不幸，这有一双灵巧儿女留给你们家，不也挺好。我看不错，养着就养着吧。”  
他这回是真打算走，高大的保镖簇拥在他身边为他撑伞，许望不知是从何处听到了弦外之音，本不愿接手这一对兄妹，但是韩雪杉简简单单随口的一句话，就令他改变了主意。  
他出面负责说服妹妹许梦和母亲王晶芳，觉得这对兄妹留着日后说不定有大用处。  
果不其然待许昀长到二十有成，韩雪杉便收了他。

一道惊雷在天空中炸开，雨下得更急了些，像天被劈开来，直接向人间倒灌。  
许昀被雷声惊醒，迷迷蒙蒙睁开眼睛，分不清梦境和现实般，又过了几秒，才回过神来，是风刮开了窗，瓢泼的雨洒进来，半个房间都是湿的。

韩雪杉玩牌玩到一半，今夜手气不佳，连输了好几把，几百万就没了。他一直觉得心神不宁的，眼皮乱跳。  
不免对弟弟宗继说：“你来玩两把，我出去透透气。”  
他去隔壁吸烟室抽了根雪茄烟，听着头顶胡乱炸开的惊雷，最终还是一根烟没吸完，就取了外套，叫司机送自己走了。  
宗继看到他取外套的时候还偷偷笑了笑，说了一句：“还是放心不下。”  
韩雪杉没听到他的嘀咕，冒着大雨赶到别墅的时候，只见一盏小小的灯在雨幕中亮着，好似海中风雨摇曳的灯塔，何其渺小，微茫。

他开了门上去，许昀跪在地上，看着眼帘里首先印出一双皮鞋，然后抬头，是西裤，衬衣，袖口，再然后，是他。  
叔叔。  
他的喉头动了动，不知道是眼里还是心里窜起一小束光，照得他整个人都亮了。  
韩雪杉见他跪着，不由分说地问他：“在干什么？跪在地上做什么？”  
许昀在擦地，雨水铺满了地板，他丢下抹布去迎他：“叔叔。”

韩雪杉本就不止他许昀这一个。他在城中莺莺燕燕的那些去处多了，从没有人痴心妄想过独霸他韩雪杉一人。有魄力说要独占他一人的倒有几个，可是时间一长，彼此也就在没新鲜感了。  
许昀是他看着长大的，两年的时间说长不长，说短不短，大概是新鲜劲还没过，韩雪杉进了屋之后见到他，门窗一关，窗帘一拉，仿佛外面的雨声雷声都远了，远了。  
许昀干干净净，在这样的孤夜里面，无疑是只属于他一人的。  
他一步一步踩在地毯上，高大的身影悄无声息地笼罩在了许昀身上。  
许昀听得他富有磁性的声音，充满诱惑地讲：“你从小就怕打雷下雨，怎么？现在不怕了？没关系，我来看看你，你在怕什么？”  
许昀步步后退，被迫退到了床边的位置，他能感受到自己身体在对方的注视下不受控制地颤抖。  
他尽量控制好自己的声音说：“没，没怕什么，叔叔。”  
然后就被韩雪杉推到了床上，一边亲吻一边说：“今晚就在这儿吧，想你了，小家伙，你呢？”

许昀不知道他再来见自己之前，还和多少人做过相同的事，他想不到，也不敢去想。  
他可能是韩雪杉收下的最廉价最便宜的一只金丝雀，不知道多少人给他送过各式各样的人到床上，也可能只有他，是被韩雪杉强迫着留了下来。留了下来，渐渐也变成了自愿。  
他的睡衣轻而易举就被揉成一团，男性的手掌在胸口前敏感处不断挑动，许昀在亲吻的空隙间轻轻说：“不，叔叔，求求你，不要在这里，我们去你的房间吧。”  
韩雪杉被打断了兴致，捏住了他的下颚，细细打量，突然轻笑一声，想起了一周以前自己因为生气而离开的事情。  
当时喝多了些酒，回到别墅来，要和许昀一起洗鸳鸯浴，然后许昀从了，在池子里的时候，来了兴趣，偏要许昀为自己咬，许昀千万个不肯，两人闹得僵了，直接没用任何东西就横冲直撞撞进了许昀的身体。  
那孩子要强，被肏得有些流血也不叫疼，只是咬着双唇闷声喘息，这反倒是更加激起了心底的兽欲，想要肏得他松开唇，忍不住，意乱情迷之际主动迎自己进去。  
想着便又涨大了些许，孩子只是一味忍耐，前段可怜兮兮地流着亮晶晶的水，哼也不哼。最终好端端的一场性事，实在是折腾的没了滋味。他喜欢干人，又没变态喜欢折磨人，索性插到一半，直接拔了出来，愤然叫司机开车离开。  
而此时，只是因为一张床的事情，许昀又要开始令自己不痛快。  
韩雪杉仿佛从来没遇见过如此不通情理，不解风情之人，偏偏要在这些细枝末节上令自己不痛快。  
手上的力道渐渐收拢，捏得许昀越来越疼，眉心都皱了起来的时候，他才好整以暇地说：“如果我就偏要在这里呢？许昀。”

许昀一颗升起来的心又突然低低沉沉地坠了下去。  
他不是不知道自己对韩雪杉来说算什么，小玩意儿，或者是小情人。既然是被包养的关系，还谈什么一心一意，自尊颜面？  
他在旁人的嘴里卑微下贱极了，可是在他的韩叔叔那里，又能好得了多少？  
他曾记得他为自己挡过雨，送过自己生日礼，生病时照顾过自己，又替自己买过衫和衣，如此种种，不过是举手的馈赠，但是还是忍不住拿出来温习了一次又一次。  
只是这稀薄的情意，拿出来多温习一次，便像是又透支了一次两人之间的关系。  
许昀也不晓得自己为什么会哭，只是当他的泪慢慢爬满了韩雪杉的手掌心，他对韩雪杉说出了那一句“好”的时候，韩雪杉彻底没有了做那种事的兴趣。

Chpt3  
他死死地捏住许昀整个下颚，皱着眉，瞪着眼盯着许昀看。  
无疑是动了怒，磅礴的大雨夜，驱车前往，可不是为了来忍受小情人闹别扭的。  
许昀整张脸被他捏在手掌里，就像是待宰的羔羊，毫无反抗之力只能任人拿捏，泪水淌了满手满掌，许昀没做什么过分的事情，但是就是在这样细枝末节的地方，用这样悄声无息的方式，像一根看不见摸不到针，在让人最毫无防备，最意想不到的时候突然扎了一针。  
韩雪杉气得咬牙切齿，他是当真不知道这世界上还有这种人，像许昀这样的人。  
自己一没打过他，也没骂他，甚至在性事上也没有那些古怪的癖好虐待了他，但是许昀却依然会为了一丁点儿的小事哭出来，活生生像是他强迫了他。  
像韩雪杉这样身份地位的人，已经犯不着为了一点儿雨露之欢自降身份，但是偏偏遇到许昀这样的人，不懂脸色，不解风情，不会伺候，还专触人眉头。他恨极了许昀的这幅蠢笨难堪模样，因为许昀的难堪不仅仅是给自己的，也是给他的。所以饶是许昀的泪淌满了他的手，却依旧没有惹得他生出丝毫怜悯之意。  
反倒是让他严厉起来，禁锢着许昀的下颚，森冷地问：“你哭什么。”  
许昀想要摇头否认自己没哭，却被捏得动弹不了，只能像一只脱水的金鱼一般，麻木张合着嘴，一遍又一遍地说着：“我没哭……我没哭，叔叔，叔叔，我没哭。”

韩雪杉居高临下地盯着他的布满泪痕的脸，目光越是疏远，厌恶之情越盛。  
几乎已经到了要憎恶的地步，他才松了自己的手，许昀正大光明地抽泣起来，但即便如此，他的啜泣声也极小，只是忍到忍不住的地方，才抽一两声。紧接着，他赶紧抓住了他的手，拽住了自己衣襟的一角，努力且笨拙地为他擦干手上的泪痕。  
韩雪杉一时没反应过来，手却已经被抓住，孩子气地反反复复地擦拭着掌心，低头看着他的侧面，分明还带着两三分的稚嫩，七八分的认真。  
许是这份认真最终打动了自己，他最终忍了下来，没拂袖而去。

心烦气躁地洗了澡出来，看见已经把自己收拾干净的许昀，虽然看着还算顺眼，但是心情着实不美。  
已经没有了太想做的念头，即便相互搂着插了进去，也没滋没味的，倒像是在干公务，一点儿风流韵事的趣味也无。最终许昀像是要将功补过一般给他咬出来，韩雪杉瞧见他那张脸，那一脸的怯懦和讨好，又忍不住更气。嫌他没风骨，若是一直硬气着，那倒是别有一番风味了。偏偏又是这般拖泥带水的，优柔寡断。丝毫不顾及许昀这是头一回做，毫无经验，直接插进了嘴里，机械地来回抽插，许昀笨笨拙拙，没收起牙齿，险些伤了人。  
韩雪杉不得不屈尊降贵自己动手撸动起自己的囊带，想要早些释放，心里也恨恨地不明白，为什么要受这样的罪。不过看了一眼那孩子跪在自己脚边，低眉顺眼的模样，温柔的发丝服帖地贴在头顶上，顺滑闪亮的发丝甚至还在头顶印出了一个光圈的模样。  
他憋着一股气射了。

许昀被呛得连连咳嗽，大部分的东西都被直接吃了进去，只是嘴角沾了些白色。  
咳嗽咳得猛了，憋得眼角鼻头全然发了红，韩雪杉实在看不惯了他这副模样，才勉强拉了他起来，说：“不舒服就去涮涮口。”  
吞精这种乐趣，他向来没有的，往昔有多少殷勤狗腿把他认作爸爸，泽泽地吸着他那物直直奉承好吃好甜，他焉能不知那玩意儿是什么滋味。又苦又咸腥，怎么可能好味。  
许昀却忙着解释：“不，不碍事，不碍事的，叔叔。”  
韩雪杉就是看不惯他这幅受了委屈还偏偏要忍着的可怜样，不禁用了命令的口吻道：“去清理干净。”  
许昀知道是自己没能伺候好他，惹了他的嫌，生怕再令他不快了，赶紧去卫生间重新刷了个牙，洗了脸，回到房间里，韩雪杉已经乏了，懒懒地靠在床上，衣襟斜了一半，露出肌肤来。  
许昀掀起被子的一角悄悄躺上床去，岂料这时却听得韩雪杉说：“出去睡。”  
许昀像是这番话听不懂似得，愣是直直盯着床上那人看了半晌，没动作。  
韩雪杉却已经没了耐心，躺下拉过被子，留个背影给许昀，再次说了一遍：“今晚你睡你自己的。”  
许昀险些再次红了眼，他明白，他这是不愿再看见自己了。

听到门轻轻被合上的声音。韩雪杉转过头看了一眼那门的方向，才又收回了眼睛。  
心里仍然有些不舒服。许昀没什么不好，干干净净的，又知根知底，还是自己看着长大的，当然没毛病，可惜就是许昀这样的，太作，太矫情了。  
许昀不像外面那些人，不会伺候人，也没学过。韩雪杉这些都知道，所以他自认为对许昀的时候也和对外面的人不同。他的要求已经降低了很多，乖，听话，不惹事，就足够。  
两个人之间，说到底也不就是那点事儿。脱干净了，干，就完了。包养讲究你情我愿，谁愿意每次上床都弄得像强奸似得，有人拿这个当情趣，但是他韩雪杉是谢敬不敏的。  
时间一长了，再装腔作态就未免显得有点太不合时宜，他喜欢聪明伶俐的人，一个眼神，一个动作，就懂了。许昀跟了自己这么久都没开窍，韩雪杉不仅觉得他是没用心在自己这儿，或者就是太用心了，用错了力道，却过了。  
他在感情的世界里一贯直截了当，不喜欢那么多弯弯绕绕，养个人在身边不就跟小猫小狗一般是为了讨自己舒心畅意，谁愿意猜哑谜似得，费心费力去弄懂那么多的心思。许昀想错了，肯费心思的，都是他们年轻人才爱玩儿的新鲜事。他这个年纪地位，再新鲜的也不过都是化了妆的面具，刻意来讨一些东西罢了。  
因为看得太多，世上的事有新意的也成了没新意，许昀不过是多了几分年轻人不知所谓的高傲自尊，他其实所求所望的，和旁的那些人也没什么不同。

第二天一早许昀还没起来，韩雪杉就离开了别墅。等到许昀吃早饭的时候，才问阿姨：“叔叔呢？”  
阿姨说：“不知道啊，我来时也没见人，兴许是走了吧。”  
许昀端着碗的动作慢了几拍，渐渐的，手里的那碗粥也喝不下去。

Chpt4  
韩雪杉九点在公司有个会议，稍后结束会直接飞欧洲。  
裴沥九点也要飞美国，七点一刻他出现在韩雪杉办公室的时候，两人硬是一秒也没耽误，直接扯掉了对方的衣领就纠缠到了一起，压在会议室的办公桌上，抬起一条腿，往里一送，整根没入，顶得对方吃痛又舒服。  
裴沥哀怨地看了他一眼，索性蹬掉了另外一边裤腿，缠上腰，正儿八经地大开大合起来。  
韩雪杉憋了一晚上的气，终于在他这儿撒了出来。距离开会还有十五分钟，门外勤勉忠诚的老实上班族逐渐开始打卡签到，两人酣战几个回合，终于松快了下来。  
事后裴沥矜持地整理着自己身上的衣物，韩雪杉从身后摸了一把他的腰，眼神露骨又情色，裴沥骂他：“唉！”  
倒像是在调情，倒不像是在骂人。  
韩雪杉笑了起来，一把把他搂在怀里，缠绵地问：“下一次见你什么时候？我忙完了，去美国找你？嗯？”  
说着又含住了耳垂，轻轻舔着，调情调得叫人腰发软。  
裴沥却是满面春光地笑：“这是要正儿八经追求我的意思了？都听说韩家老大心最野，谁也收不住，我自问也没这本事，硬要把你这烫手的山芋塞我手里了，我可不敢接。”  
说着就推开了韩雪杉，整理起来领口的两粒小扣子，那都是方才韩雪杉发疯时扯掉的。  
韩雪杉却不在乎他这些小打小闹的拒绝，直接又厚脸皮地跟了过去，低沉地嗓音在耳边撩骚：“怎么说是追求？你不已经是我的人了，你这睡了就翻脸不认人，那我可怎么办？”  
裴沥是见惯了他这种身份地位的大佬级人物，过上两招，还是绰绰有余。  
他笑起来，捏住韩雪杉的耳朵说：“说得倒是我始乱终弃了一样。”  
韩雪杉怪他：“可不就是”，抓住了他的一只手放在心口，又说：“是谁叫你当初来撩拨我的，既然撩了，就要负责到底。”  
说着说着，越发低俗了，另外一只手又毫不忌讳地直接就揉上了对方的性器，那里才用过，此刻松松垮垮地垂着，裴沥被他大力搓揉几下，险些又有些控制不住。  
赶紧打掉了他的手，看了一眼门的方向，提醒道：“有人。”  
韩雪杉却蛊惑地怂恿道说：“有人不是更刺激。”  
他生来体魄高大，寻常的男性在体格上要逊色他几分，连带的，那物也要逊色他几分。由此更是变成了他寻花问柳的资本。  
也不知道是不是因为混血的缘故，他的眼睛里总有一抹令人捉摸不透的颜色，被盯着看久了，会产生错觉，既觉得深情，又觉得冷酷，非常迷人。  
裴沥在一次酒会偶然结识了他，由此两人便天雷勾地火，干柴烈火起来。这才三个月不到的时间，已经是每次见都犹如小别胜新婚，必定要来上几炮才舒坦。

裴沥好久没有遇到他这般英伟浪漫的伴侣了，就算是确定不了什么正式的关系，但是跟了他韩雪杉岂还会吃亏的？短短数月，韩雪杉已经送了无数房子车子，外加股票期货。如今，又一张十亿的支票即将要送到自己口袋中。  
裴沥自问是相当满足目前的关系和状态。

他在韩雪杉的胸口软绵绵地画着，道：“知道你是没皮没臊的，可我不同，我毕竟还要靠面子挣口饭吃，求韩大老板可怜可怜我。下次啊，来美国找我，我必定伺候得韩大老板高高兴兴的。”  
这是已经在给韩雪杉许诺，又使出美人计，哄得韩雪杉是开开心心，立刻来了精神，商定道：“这可是你说的，可别到时候又哄骗我说没时间，担心这担心那。我送你的那处别墅住着可舒服？若还喜欢别的，我买了送你。”  
都说他在精虫上脑的时候是昏庸无道的，裴沥这是见识了。好莱坞旁比利坲山庄，几千尺的房子说买就买了来赠予自己，裴沥出道十年载，还没见过如此阔气的大手笔。  
没动心是假的，但是也早有耳闻他韩雪杉历来的战绩。所以即便心动，也只能摩拳擦掌，不敢过急。  
还要装出一副早已满足的模样，抽回了手说：“好了好了，一切都很喜欢，我又没那么贪心，你都是我的了，我还能再要求什么不成。”  
这一番话逗得韩雪杉哈哈哈大笑，他就是喜欢裴沥这点好，知情识趣，又会说话，善解人意，绝对不会像一根软绵绵的刺一般，扎得自己难受，不舒心。  
临了，他咬着对方的嘴唇说：“恨不得干死在你身上”，接连狠狠抓了裴沥的下体好几下，对着他的臀部又搓又揉的，裴沥离开的时候衣裤皱得如同干腌菜。

宗继见他发泄完了兽欲，推门进来，果不其然看见他在抽烟。  
宗继说：“这就带到公司来了？这是恨不得全公司的人都知道啊？还是恨不得又来个头版头条？”  
韩雪杉战绩不错，横扫演艺圈商业圈不说，还搅起过政界一番风云涌动。前几年有位颇有前途的长者，眼看就差一步要拜相入阁，可惜被爆出来儿子和男人搞在了一起。韩雪杉贪图对方年轻气盛，眉眼伶俐，一时没忍住，睡了几次，没想到小孩子没经历过人生百态，以为他的那些登徒浪子之言就是山盟海誓，所以当发现他又和别的人搞在一起的时候，怒气之下，直接写了一份匿名信去报社打击报复。这可给那些八卦小报的记者睡着了也从床上笑醒的机会。多么难得一见的杜家消息，虽然信中皆是匿名，但是明眼人一看便知其中主人翁姓甚名谁。第二天各报头版头条，皆是s先生爆料H先生的香艳情史几个大字标题。  
过去种种，仍历历在目。  
宗继从烟盒之中抽出一根来，无奈地点上，知道自己这个做弟弟的，其实也毫无撼动自己那位哥哥决定的分量。不过是百无聊赖，随口提点提点罢了。  
韩雪杉听了，却是呵呵笑起来，被烟熏的嗓子又沉又磁，道：“一点小玩意儿而已，还不足以闹上了报纸。”  
宗继坐下来斜斜地看了他一眼，表示不敢置信。  
裴沥是什么身份，去年三月才拿了小金人提名奖，走在大街上不说一千也有八百是他的粉丝。这个点假如被外面的狗仔抓住了，或者又被公司哪个不懂事的好事之徒卖了，焉有不被围追堵截的道理？又能如何解释得清？总不至于对外解释说韩氏总裁勤勉肯干，一大早就与裴沥大明星在公司共商大计，共谋发展吧？  
韩雪杉肯‘干’倒是真的，别的还真不一定。   
罢了罢了，这些事情，他韩雪杉向来都不当回事就是了。

九点十分会议室悉数坐满了高层开会，裴沥也坐上了私人飞机，仔细阅读着方才老张送他去机场时候递来的合同。  
十个亿确实是十个亿。  
只是条条款款的合同标得很清楚，韩雪杉是以注资的方式占有新片投拍和新公司成立百分之四十的股份。  
“老狐狸！”裴沥低声骂了一句。  
他就知道，韩雪杉纵横商海那么多年，纵然别人笑他为美色一掷千金，但并非昏聩无能。他精着呢。  
合上了文件，他心安理得地闭上了眼，由专人为他按摩，服务。  
这些都是韩雪杉的手笔。既然现在他乐意献这点殷勤，那么裴沥就姑且这么享受着，有一日是一日，往后再说。

一别半月有余，韩雪杉辗转几所城市，运筹帷幄，掌控大局。  
直到七月末的时候，他到美国与裴沥相会，两人痴缠至天明，夜夜笙歌，早已忘记人间几月天。  
裴沥爽快签下他开出的条件，反正都是与资本家打交道，和谁签合同不是签。  
他已经想得很清楚。  
况且和韩雪杉这个老家伙签了合同，还能得到诸多在别处得不到的好处。例如，那个老家伙金枪不倒的大屌和酣畅淋漓的性爱游戏。  
一个早晨裴沥被他按在床上干了两炮之后，已经有些脱力。  
他不得不感慨韩雪杉是金刚不坏之身，问道：“你怎不知道累的？”  
韩雪杉的那物还插在他体内未完全软下去，听了这话，却只是笑，风流又低俗：“干这等事怎会觉得累？乖乖，这是世界上何等美妙之事，让我来教教你。”  
说罢又开始新的一轮征战讨伐。  
裴沥被肏得连声尖叫。

日子也就过得如此这般没羞没臊的。  
到了中午裴沥和好莱坞的制片人吃饭，带了韩雪杉这位背后的实际掌权者一同前往。  
人在国外，并没多少人认识他们，少了很多狗仔粉丝追捕，所以裴沥行事也大胆了许多。  
他们一起见客吃饭，手挽手也不会有人觉得诧异，还被制片人祝福两人幸福美满，实在是再完美不过了。

兴许在过惯了好日子的时候，老天爷偏偏就会跳出来提醒提醒你，切忌不可过分嚣张毫无忌惮。  
他们两人一同聊完了工作吃完饭出门，正巧遇到门口大规模游行。  
保镖未能及时现身保护，在众多人的慌乱推搡之中，韩雪杉的脚歪了，瘸了。  
被送回来的时候，只能坐在轮椅上打着石膏，一动不动，笑得宗继差点没合得拢嘴。

Chpt5  
许昀是从舅舅许望处得到了韩雪杉入院的消息。  
许望给他打电话，说起两周后是他的生日，问他想怎么过。  
许昀心里老实不喜这门亲戚，但是最终也没翻脸，说：“不值得舅舅费心，就一个生日而已。”  
许望可不依：“怎么说话呢，生日可是大事，你韩叔叔说了，即便他生病也记得你的生日。”  
许昀没听到这消息，不由得问：“叔叔他病了？”  
许望以为他已经知晓此事，只是说：“你还不知道？在太子医院住着，你是真不知道啊？”  
许望向来是心眼多，耳听六路眼光八方，他打电话给许昀提起过生这是只是顺带，其实打探他和韩雪杉的关系虚实才是目的。  
得知许昀原本不知道事，他诡谲地笑了笑，许昀没看见也像是感受到了他神情之间的微妙之意，不由得逞了一句：“我怎么不知道，你什么时候知道的？”  
话说出口就后悔了。太像被踩了尾巴的猫。太急，太冲动了。  
许望只是笑，后面说了些什么许昀没听进去。  
他想到给韩雪杉打电话，但是想到了之前发生的事，不由得又任由手机屏幕黯了下去。

已经临近毕业，他的毕业论文过了，谢师宴也吃了，就等着最后拍完毕业照，彻底告别大学生活。  
因为两年前被韩雪杉包养，他大三那年便没出去找公司实习。如今毕业了，别的同学已经签好了工作，考上了研究生，大家都有新的去处，就好像只有他，什么都落下了。  
他寻思自己也应该像别人一样去找一份工作来试试。  
准备开始找各类证书编写简历的时候突然看见手边一块表，不值什么钱，几十万而已，对于韩雪杉来说是小钱，但是对于旁人来说可就是真金白银了。  
许昀记得当初这块表的来历，是从韩雪杉那里来的。

他从上中学开始被丢到了寄宿学校，一周才能回去一次见一面许娣。许娣读小学，不能住校，由此每日都要独自回去面对许家人的脸色，日子可想而知。许昀一个人在学校也不好过。九几年的光景，别的小孩一周在学校里都有一百块的开销，只有他，许家一周给他四十块，没有更多了。许昀还要节省出每周回家的车票钱，8块。他每天在学校里早餐只吃一个馒头，中午饭不吃，晚饭才匀得开钱。  
许娣知道他受到许家人的克扣，也很心疼他，总是平时在家里小偷小摸的，藏一点儿零食水果什么的，等他回来了，偷偷塞给他吃。  
由此许家的人很是讨厌她，认定了她从小就是个贼，还是家贼，总在家偷鸡摸狗的。  
有一回许娣眼馋家里亲戚从日本带回来的巧克力饼干，叫白色恋人，那样高级的零食，她自然要藏了一块儿等许昀回来给他吃。可惜当年时运不济，被抓个现行。被关在了家里，哭哭啼啼给许昀打电话求助的时候，许昀急得口干舌燥，生怕许家人不给妹妹饭吃，给她饿死了。

大冬天，他还穿着单衣，蓝白相间的校服又肥又大套在身上，就像是穿了一身的麻袋。  
他在学校门口焦急地等车，左等右等也等不到公交车，恰巧韩雪杉的车经过那条路，停下来问他怎么了，许昀说要回家看妹妹，病了。  
韩雪杉念他年纪小，又瘦弱可怜的模样，叫他上了车送他去许家。  
车里面的暖气打得很足，韩雪杉裹在雍容暖和的貂绒大衣里面，看着瑟瑟发抖的许昀，注意到他只穿了一件衣服，不由得问：“不冷吗？”  
许昀说，方才冷，现在已经不冷了。  
人在冷极的时候是这样，冻久了，遇上了温暖，反而更冷。过了好一阵，他才慢慢浑身暖和起来。  
韩雪杉打量他好一阵，大概是了解了他在许家的境地。  
他们兄妹恐怕在许家不会过得如意。

一下车，许昀就急匆匆去找保姆理论，要把许娣从黑屋子里放出来。  
家里一个管事的人都没有，许家的人都出去了，韩雪杉慢悠悠地跟在后头，走进屋的时候才听得保姆说：“给你说过多少回了，你妹妹她偷东西，手脚不干净，太太给我说过几次了，这种坏毛病一定要改。我们这可是为她好。你给我说我也不管事，你要找就去找老太太说。”  
许昀知道许娣是趁着上厕所的时间偷偷给自己打电话的，许娣已经被关了三天了，他真怕许娣活活饿死。  
直接对保姆说：“那你说，许娣偷的那东西多少钱？我买了。”  
保姆笑起来说：“你有钱？快别说笑了，你读书的钱都是老太太和舅爷出的呢，你哪来什么钱。”  
许昀掏出一块存折本，里面有十万块，是父亲去世之前给他们两留的。  
他把本子扬在保姆面前，说：“这里十万块，买你几块糖总够！”  
保姆还没将那本存折看清楚，就觉得眼前虚晃一阵，韩雪杉轻巧地从许昀手里摘了过去。  
保姆一看，赔笑道：“韩先生来了？怠慢了，我给您沏茶去。”  
韩雪杉带了微笑，手掌不知不觉贴在许昀薄薄的背脊上，说：“不麻烦，送孩子回来看看，忙完了还送他回去。学生旷课可不好。”  
保姆一连串“可不是可不是”。  
原先许昀怎么求保姆也无用，说来奇怪，韩雪杉一出现，许娣就被从黑屋子中放了出来。  
许娣精神头好是好，看了他就跟看见希望一样，一双眼睛贼亮，就是太久没吃饭了，低血糖，走两步就晕了。  
韩雪杉先一步对保姆说：“我带孩子出去转转，吃顿饭给您送回来可好？”  
保姆想说点什么也改口变成了：“行，行，行，孩子们不懂事，可麻烦您了。”  
韩雪杉笑：“不麻烦。”

坐上了车，许昀又惦念起来自己的那笔巨大遗产。  
伸出手向韩雪杉讨要存折。  
韩雪杉把红色小本子在他头上敲了一记，然后收进大衣口袋里，说：“吃完饭就还给你。”  
许昀还是不放心，但是见他才帮了自己渡过难关，不由得对他相信了一些，又刻意叮嘱他：“那你可要收好哦，不要弄丢了，里面有很多钱的，弄丢了你要赔的。”  
一席童言无忌，听得韩雪杉哈哈大笑。  
区区十万块，还不够他开两瓶好酒。  
他逗许昀问：“哦？很多钱？那是多少钱？”  
许娣举手道：“我知道！是十万！”  
许昀立刻令她噤声，这样大的数字，怎可随意告诉别人。一个严厉的眼刀杀过去，许娣果然立刻住嘴了。  
韩雪杉安抚许娣，把她抱在腿上，说：“妹妹不哭，告诉叔叔，你怎么知道是十万块钱。”  
许娣受到了他的引诱，不由得说：“是爸爸说得，爸爸走之前说给我和哥哥十万块钱，是将来读大学的钱。”  
说完，眼神黯淡了下去，扣着自己的手指甲，也不太想说话。  
许昀见状，赶紧把她从韩雪杉怀里拉了过来，拉进自己怀里，许娣的头一埋进他的胸口就落了眼泪出来。  
许昀也没空怪韩雪杉惹哭了许娣，他们兄妹这样的日子多了，许娣被人欺负了，想父母的时候，都是他当父又当母的。  
到了四季酒店门口，韩雪杉拉住许昀的手，然后他手上就多了一圈亮闪闪的东西。  
韩雪杉对他说：“这十万块我想替你管着，你若怕我赖你的，这只表就先押在你这儿。”

许昀看着那只表，长大之后他才知晓那块表认作卡地亚。贝母表盘，黄金包嵌二十四粒钻石，闪闪发光，璀璨夺目。  
而那十万块韩雪杉再也没还给自己。

许昀想了想，最终还是把电话打了出去。

是宗继替韩雪杉接了起来。  
许昀一听声音不对，立刻问：“宗继叔叔？”  
宗继道：“是，是我，小许？怎么，想来看看你叔叔？”  
许昀小声地应了一声，宗继相当欢迎他来探望韩雪杉。  
挂了电话之后，他对着韩雪杉说：“有人有心，你病了就想到来探望你。”  
韩雪杉正被簇拥着检查身体，有人伺候他穿好衣服后，问：“是谁？”  
宗继笑眯眯的，道：“还能是谁，当然是小许。这时候能想到你的，你还能指望是谁？”  
这个名字一出，韩雪杉的动作倒是慢了。  
许昀许久不出现在脑海里，他都快要忘记身边还有这么一个人了。但是提了起来，又想忘都忘不掉。  
裴沥前脚才刚走，他过了几天清净日子，每天裴沥和他打电话，说想他啦，期盼他赶紧好啊，这些宗继都看在眼里。不过却摇摇头。  
真放在心里的，怎会一出了事就往外跑，还推脱说自己工作忙，无暇照顾。  
借口，都是借口罢了。

韩雪杉坐回到床上，口气多了几分埋怨：“谁叫你通知他来的，多事。”  
宗继笑了，说：“这可不是我通知的，您娇贵，生了病不用我通知，该知道的都知道了。”  
韩雪杉总觉得他这话里有话，不过这会儿头晕脑胀的，难得跟他计较。  
他自然还记得走之前和许昀之间的那些不愉快。本来这还是挺不错的心情，一听到许昀要来了，不知怎的，心情反倒是没那么美了。  
也说不出来为什么不美，只是隐隐有些烦躁，不愿见，也不想许昀出现在自己眼前。只是又不便埋怨弟弟宗继，只能骂他多事，讨嫌。  
宗继却不甚在意，道：“你若真嫌我烦了，我走便是，嫌小许碍眼了，像以前那些人一样，打发了干净便是。”  
韩雪杉听了这话更加觉得他可恶，骂了一句，直接丢个枕头过去，被他一闪，躲开了。

Chpt6  
许昀出现在医院的时候，韩雪杉并未流露出意外的神色。  
直到注意他手腕上多出来的那只表。

他自然是认得。  
只是时过境迁，他不知道为何许昀会突然想到今日戴了出来。  
许昀没有一句半句解释，甚至在手腕露出腕表的时候注意到了他的目光，便立刻拉下衣袖遮住了，就当是没有注意到韩雪杉的眼神一样。

过了两日，韩雪杉始终在意，才慢慢问了起来：“怎么想到戴起它来了。”  
许昀赶紧上前去扶着他慢慢下了床，又充当人形拐杖支持起他半边身体的力量，一步一步走着。  
说：“没怎么想，就是看到了，就随手带了。”  
韩雪杉嘴角不知何时带上了笑，说：“若喜欢，明天叫人带你再去选几块好看的，这只太旧了，就不要再带出来了。”  
许昀却说：“还是旧的好，我喜欢旧的东西。”  
韩雪杉看了他一眼，没再说话。

他本来不想见许昀的，是想着之前两人之间的不愉快，许昀的笨拙，不解风情，心气高，但是真真看见许昀来了，他又没有那么厌恶了，反而觉得有些新意。  
许昀天天都来，照顾饮食起居，叮嘱家里的阿姨变着花样做吃食，还要监督韩雪杉不得饮酒。伤筋动骨一百天可不是闹着玩儿的。韩雪杉喜欢饮酒，现在许昀连葡萄酒都不许他喝。  
叫了人带了上好的拉菲来，还没有醒完酒，就被许昀拿走了。  
说，饮不得饮不得。就是饮不得。  
韩雪杉又险些发了脾气。他想倘若有裴沥在，肯定是另外一番风景。不仅仅不会拦着自己喝酒，而且还会用嘴含了，喂自己喝。  
想着想着，他动了心思，朝身边的许昀看过去，见他低着头，微微蹙眉盯着电脑不知在忙些什么。  
屏幕的光反射在他的脸上，更显白皙，肤若凝脂一般，架了一副眼镜在鼻梁上，瞳深鼻挺的，前额的发遮住了整个额头，看不大出来年纪，凌乱之中，竟然有种混血的感觉。  
韩雪杉有些惊了，像是许久不曾打量许昀的长相，他已经有些忘记他的模样，他从前竟然是长得这样的？

他叫许昀替自己擦身。伤了腿脚，自然是沾不得水。如何洗澡是个问题。  
这等事情本可以由专业看护代办，但是韩雪杉偏偏要让许昀来。  
恰巧裴沥不在身边已经有段时日了，他清心寡欲了一阵，犹如吃素吃多了想要吃肉的狼。  
许昀听到这个要求的时候，眉毛都没抬一下便答应了。  
韩雪杉当他是默许了自己的要求，两人在浴室里的时候，他半边身体泡在浴缸里，另外半边腿搁在外边，许昀拿了一条毛巾一点一点帮他擦身。一点绮念也无，好像他就仅仅是在照顾一个病人，而非是伺候一个金主。  
等擦到大腿根部的时候，韩雪杉突然一把抓住了他的手，逼他与自己直视，而后仅仅是片刻，他便倾身，困住了许昀的头大力啃咬他的唇。  
许昀想要挣扎，他便越困越紧，手里的力道加重了，嘴上的力道也不含糊，紧紧吸住了许昀的舌，想要逼他就范。  
他想要一个人想得有些久了，就想要现在办了许昀。  
许昀却不知怎的，奋力反抗，水花被拍打得四处飞溅，韩雪杉到底是伤病在身，动作有所限制，片刻之后，他便气喘吁吁地放开了。  
许昀的嘴角已经被染红，韩雪杉的那一根东西挺立，剑拔弩张的气势。气得磨牙，稍后，他冷笑着问许昀：“装什么？以前都是肯的，怎么，如今不肯了？”  
许昀把那只表戴在手腕上，就是为了要时时刻刻提醒自己，自己和韩雪杉之间不仅仅是包养的关系。他对自己来说更是一个非常重要的人。他不想看着自己对韩雪杉的感情逐渐失望，最后变成了和外面那些人一样，各取所需，银货两讫。

沉默之中，许昀一直低着头。  
韩雪杉还在等着他服软，给他机会来讨好自己。  
但是，很久之后，久到韩雪杉都觉得泡澡的水有些凉了，他才听到许昀问：“叔叔，你真心喜欢过我吗？”  
韩雪杉莫名其妙地打量着眼前年轻人头顶漂亮的发旋儿。像是没听懂他的问题。  
许昀像是蓄足了勇气和力量，才敢抬起头来真正和韩雪杉对视。  
他又问了一次相同的问题：“叔叔，我对你来说，到底，算是什么呢？你在心底，有没有过一点儿，哪怕有一小块的地方是在意喜欢我的？不然，你为什么总是在我最需要的时候出手帮我呢？叔叔，你有没有……”

韩雪杉明白了。  
许昀不要东西，他这是在向自己要人。

气氛一瞬就变了。许昀的问题荒谬又可笑，像是痴心妄想试图水中捞月的疯子。足以令韩雪杉恼怒了。  
他突然地从浴缸里站起来，拿过浴巾，随意围在腰间，独自走了。  
许昀坐在原地，话还没有说完，满池的水流了一地，下水道声音窸窸窣窣的，他哭不出来，也不懂有什么可哭的。但却觉得心里某个地方在慢慢流着眼泪。下水道的声音，就好像是在替他哭一样。

第二天，不知道韩雪杉对裴沥说了什么，他连夜就搭乘飞机赶了回来。  
许昀第二天一早去帮韩雪杉送早饭的时候，一推开门就看见一个陌生的男人匍匐在韩他的胸口上。  
裴沥被人打扰了，差点吓得跳起来。显然一般人不会如此没有眼色，随意进出韩雪杉的房间。  
但是韩雪杉只是轻轻地看了看门口的情景，便把裴沥放在自己掌心里的手握得更紧了。  
裴沥想要抽出，也奈何不得。  
反倒是韩雪杉越发腻歪了一般，柔情蜜意地盯着他看，眼神一刻也不离开。

许昀进了房间，放下餐盒，然后又默默走出去了。  
整个过程没有一句话。也和韩雪杉没有任何眼神交流。

韩雪杉盯着他离开的背影，简直可以在他的背上烧出两个洞来。  
裴沥见那不认识的人离开，才敢问韩雪杉：“这是谁啊？敢这样进来？”  
韩雪杉气得发笑，却让裴沥误认为他是心情好才会笑。  
他说道：“是谁不重要，现在你最重要。”  
裴沥笑着拍打他，骂他老流氓。  
韩雪杉非常受用地应下了这个称呼，并且还对裴沥说：“我当流氓，你让我耍流氓，这不是正好。”  
裴沥笑声格外清晰。  
许昀就站在门外，盯着医院花园中那颗最高最大的杉树，身边发生的一切就好像看不见也听不见一样。

两周之后，裴沥终于因为美国的工作不得不离开。  
走之前他仍和韩雪杉手脚痴缠，好像连体婴一般，在韩雪杉耳旁吹气，叮嘱他：“你啊，我走了之后可不准乱来。”  
韩雪杉笑语彬彬地答应了。只是待他前脚离开医院，脸就彻底冷了下来。  
他抓过电话查许昀的踪迹，问司机这些天他去了哪儿，见了什么人，都在干什么。按照往常的行程，许昀是每日必到医院打卡伺候的，准时准点得如同上班。但是裴沥的出现把一切都打乱了。  
许昀自那天起便不再出现在医院里，韩雪杉即便想要知道他的去处，但是也恨着一口气，想要他先回头。想看他气，看他哭，看他难堪受委屈。看他不堪忍受了，回过头来找自己，求自己，承认自己的错处。然后自己再大发慈悲地原谅他。  
只是设计好的这一切都没有如愿发生，许昀由此更加令人可恶可憎起来。

帮他查许昀行踪的人回话了，说许昀这些时日去了几家公司面试，现在不在家，可能就在面试的公司里。  
韩雪杉一听，反问：“他去找工作做什么？”心想，难道自己还养不起他？要他去找工作吗？  
那人陪着笑，小心翼翼地答：“大约是大学毕业了，理应找个工作。”  
韩雪杉这才记起来，原来许昀已经大学毕业了。  
记忆之中他好像永远都是个小孩子，没变过，也没能将他仔仔细细看清楚过。  
那天的一瞥，的确是惊鸿。  
他不知不觉已经成年，变成了芝兰玉树一般的青年了。

晚上时分许望做东，说要给许昀过生，韩雪杉坐着轮椅去了。  
许昀压根儿不愿搭理许望组织的这次聚会，但是他刚从公司面试了回家，就看见司机老张在家里等着，并且说：“老板说了，不接到人，就可以自动辞职了。”  
许昀一咬牙，他并不当真相信韩雪杉会辞了老张，只是他不愿为难人。  
坐上了车到吃饭的地方，韩雪杉和许望许梦都已经入座，就等他一个人了。

Chpt7  
许望率先招呼他，说：“许昀，来了，坐。”  
许昀走过去，还没走到许望跟前，韩雪杉便顺势拉了他的手，许望笑着道：“来来来，特意给你留的座。”  
那是韩雪杉身旁的一把椅子。  
韩雪杉满脸笑容地注视着他，甚至用手抚摸上了他的脸，感慨的语气：“忙了一天，累了。”  
许昀想要把脸从他的掌中挪开，却被许望笑。说道：“许昀，你总不来，你韩叔叔都急得要去接你了。”  
他这话是故意说给许昀听的，更是刻意说给韩雪杉听。  
果不其然许望悄悄打量韩雪杉的表情，见他面色平和了，眉梢眼角也服帖了。他这是伺候韩雪杉伺候到位了。  
有人递上了一块热毛巾，韩雪杉亲自拿了给许昀擦脸。一点一点的，挨着鬓角到眉峰，犹如画画，许望和许梦在一旁打量着他们两，韩雪杉反倒是擦得更加仔细了些。描完了整张脸，才把毛巾扔下，目光仍在许昀脸上。  
而后，他捉起许昀的掌心，轻轻一吻，说：“你累了。”  
许昀反感的犹如被毒蛇刚爬过，许望却道：“小昀，最近忙什么了？让你韩叔叔放心不下。”  
许昀眸中暗波涌动，他的手被韩雪杉禁锢住，韩雪杉带笑地盯着他好一阵，确认无疑他是低下了头。  
韩雪杉施施然地放了手，重新拿起一块热毛巾擦手，道：“也没什么，只是许昀大学毕业了，该找份工作。”  
许望一听，立刻说道：“这个简单啊，来我公司上班不就结了。”  
韩雪杉哦一声，拿眼睛看着他。  
许望又说道：“这算什么难事。许昀学什么来着？工作还没找到吧？明天来我公司上班，给你安排个职位，实在不行，当个副经理跟着我历练历练也行。”  
许昀烦心地不由自主皱起了眉，觉得他说话声音聒噪犹如青蛙，全家人之中，除了许娣显然没有任何人知道他是学什么，做什么的。在许家人眼里，他只是韩雪杉养得小东西，而在韩雪杉眼里，自己恐怕连做个令人舒服称心的小东西都算不上。  
他自己答了：“会计”，停了停又说：“我学得会计。不过我已经找到工作了，不用舅舅你……”  
他话还没有说完，许望便打断了他：“学会计正好啊，我公司正缺专业会计人员，你来了， 也能帮家里人一把，是不是。”  
许昀很想说不是，但是韩雪杉已经再次握住了他的手，笑语晏晏的，帮他答了。

许昀二十三岁的生日，但是这一天却过得极其不开心不如意。  
一顿饭吃了下来，他鲜有发言，倒是整场都是韩雪杉和许望在闲聊。  
快吃完的时候，韩雪杉掏出一个精美的盒子出来，推到许昀面前，眼神甚至有几分期待，对许昀说：“打开看看。”  
许望和许梦一看黑色丝绒盒子的大小，立刻猜出几分里面究竟装得是何物。  
许昀却糊涂又看不明白，他不懂，为什么韩雪杉背地里给自己那么多难堪，但是当着许家的人却又刻意装作给足了自己的面子。  
他看不懂，也看不透韩雪杉心中所想。

韩雪杉再次殷勤满满得催促了他一次，叫他打开盒子看看里面究竟是什么。  
许昀木然地伸出了手，把盒子打开，是价值连城的百达翡丽腕表。全钻石镶嵌的表盘和腕带，流光溢彩，绚丽夺目。即便在灯光昏暗的地方也闪耀着宛若银河光芒。  
许梦吃惊得倒吸一口凉气。  
韩雪杉笑意满满地把手表取出来，给许昀带上，说道：“你以前的那一只太久了，给你挑了只好看的，看看，喜不喜欢？”  
他此时全然化身为世界上最体贴最温柔的伴侣，温言软语，柔情备至，仿佛此生只认他许昀一个。这一幕可把许望和许梦看得拍手称羡。  
戏演完了，许望和许梦送他们两人上车离开的时候仍再说：“我看这老韩对小许不像是热情减退的样子嘛，就算他老韩外面的花花草草再多，如今跟他时间最长的，不也是许昀。”  
许望道：“这可难说，万一是突然之间新鲜劲又回来了也说不准。”  
许梦说道：“有新鲜劲也证明许昀把他死死地拽在手心里啊，许昀这小子是真有办法，不知道用了什么手段，把韩雪杉迷得五迷三道的，两人那腻歪劲你可看见了。我认识老韩这么多年，从没见他这样过。你日后啊可别听外面那些人胡说，说什么现在老韩和一个明星搅在了一起正和许昀闹不愉快，我看这事八成都是捕风捉影，嫉妒吧。”  
他们看不明白许昀和韩雪杉之间的感情，许昀自己身在其中，同样是看不明白。

在车里他冷冷地脱下那只不属于自己的道具，还给韩雪杉说：“叔叔，谢谢你。”  
韩雪杉一坐进车里脸色也立刻变了。  
他看着许昀的动作，盯着他的脸问：“你什么意思？”  
许昀说：“我知道叔叔的好意，是不想让我在舅舅家受气，叔叔帮我演这场戏，我谢谢叔叔。”  
他答得不卑不亢，语气不疾不徐，言语也恰到好处，偏偏叫人挑不出错处来。  
韩雪杉看了他一阵，觉得皆笑啼非，直接讥讽道：“你不要，就丢了，我韩雪杉送出去的东西还没有再拿回来的道理。”  
许昀拿着那块表，觉得额外沉，又觉得那份沉甸甸的重量似乎直接压在了自己胸口上。他隐隐觉得，自己和韩雪杉之间不知不觉产生了很多解释不清，辩解不明的误会。他明明记得在以前，和韩雪杉之间不是这样的。

送韩雪杉回到医院，把腕表轻轻装好，又退回到韩雪杉病床的案头上。  
他打算走了，鞠了个躬，毕恭毕敬对韩雪杉说：“谢谢叔叔今天陪我过生日，也谢谢叔叔记得今天是我的生日。”  
韩雪杉却一把严厉的嗓音叫住他说：“你站住。”  
许昀停住了脚步，不过没回头。  
韩雪杉问他：“你就没有什么想对我说的？”  
许昀沉默了一两秒后，转过身来问：“叔叔想听我说什么呢？”

片刻之间，韩雪杉突然就失掉了所有的耐心和好兴致，抓住许昀的衣襟反问他：“我有没有想听你说的？你自己说呢许昀？是不是我对你太宽容了，才纵容得你一次又一次践踏我的底线。你最好不要忘记了你自己的身份许昀，你不是我什么人，你，也永远不可能是我什么人。”

Chpt8  
许昀一时没能忍住，眼泪簌簌落在衣襟和脸颊，落在韩雪杉的手上，抽噎数声，自知难堪，  
便背过身去，不愿让人看见自己落泪的样子。  
韩雪杉一皱眉，也意识到了自己的失态，他还从未对任何一个枕边人如何大动肝火过。一是他们都懂事伶俐，不会将事情闹到这份上去。二是他们不值得，就像宗继说得那样，不喜欢的打发了就是，还不值得恼羞成怒。唯有一个许昀。蠢笨，痴心，妄想。但是依旧没将他打发了。  
韩雪杉大约自己也弄不懂究竟是为了什么。许昀有那么好？好到了令自己不愉快也要继续留在身边的地步？  
许昀匆匆擦干了眼泪，便艰难地装作没事人一样对他说：“好，我明白了，叔叔，我保证以后不会再这样。”  
是怎样？  
韩雪杉大概自己也不知道到底是怎样。  
他匆匆离去，韩雪杉注视着外面逐渐低沉的天，这座城市似乎又要下雨了。

夏天的雨水总是特别的多。司机开车开到一半的时候就瓢泼的大雨降下来，许昀断断续续哭了好几次在车上，一会儿哭自己傻，一会儿又哭自己没志气，一会儿哭自己蠢，有什么值得哭的，一会儿又哭自己真是笨，跟了韩雪杉这么多年，依旧没学聪明些，最后让彼此都失了体面，姿态太难看，自己真正是可笑至极。偏偏要学那水中捞月的胡猴，闹得好大好大的一通笑话。雨下的那么大，连老天都在。笑话  
司机见他哭哭笑笑，笑比哭还难看，不免升上去了挡板，给许昀留一丝颜面，没让他在自己面前的尊严都无了。再怎么说，他此时此刻都还是老板的人。

一场暴雨来得快也去得快，整座城都在堵车，一场大雨的时间，天放晴了，许昀也收敛住了哭声。  
司机时刻留意后排的动静，没听到许昀哭了，才将玻璃窗降下来，凉爽的小雨丝丝拍在脸上，竟然带着一点新鲜的气息。  
雨天的泥土和空气都有独特湿润清醒的味道，像发芽的青草，又像抽穗的柳条，更像是清晨的露珠。他当自己是哭清醒了。以前是被猪油蒙了心，如今才算真正清醒。

他回到家中，仍然是像寻常一样，早上起了床准备早餐，叮嘱阿姨做好午饭晚饭，按时送到医院去。  
韩雪杉见他一早九时又按时出现在病房的时候，心里闪过一丝复杂的感受。但也仅仅只是一瞬，就过了。  
吃过了早点，医生来为他检查身体，量血压，测体温。  
许昀再温顺服帖不过，帮他配合医生的检查，将他的各项生命体征数值记得清清楚楚，像最称职的秘书一样，回答医生的问题，并且仔细记录医嘱，什么可以吃，什么不能，什么需要调整，什么需要加强。他一一记在心中，然后写了单子，叫人准备好。  
有公司的事务来麻烦韩雪杉，韩雪杉也没让他回避，站在一旁安安静静恍若不存在一般等着他们商量完毕，然后上来帮韩雪杉换衣，叮嘱他吃药，助他放松，恢复精力。  
韩雪杉觉得他好像依旧是他，但是又觉得他好像什么地方变了。  
直到一日他为韩雪杉换衫的时候，两人站得极近，呼吸犹如在耳，他软软的发丝扰得韩雪杉不舒服。韩雪杉稍稍把头撇开了些，许昀为他整理衣衫的手停滞了片刻，抬起头打量他，他也只是轻敛着眉，眼睫之下投射出一片浓荫，看不出是什么底色。是厌恶，还是不悦，许昀迟疑，但也只是顷刻，他便主动吻住了他。轻轻撬开他的唇，然后舌尖探进去，一点一点舔舐着，勾着和他亲吻。  
韩雪杉还未反应过来，明白过来的时候才知道是被许昀亲吻了。  
他吻得轻轻，怯怯，弱弱，像极了生怕弄疼他。韩雪杉甚至可以看清他闭着眼睛微微发颤的睫毛。直到片刻之后他离开，自己却依旧没能尝出这一吻的味道。  
许昀睁开眼睛直视着他，所见他眼中的尽是疑惑，不解，困扰，眉心之间的厌弃，尴尬，还有害怕。许昀别开了眼。这一吻轻轻柔柔，比抚慰更怯弱，比寡淡更温柔，让人品不出是什么滋味，但是却胜过于无。他低下了头，艰难地轻抿住了唇。却不知道怎样伺候讨好才算是聪明伶俐的。  
他不曾想，只用一秒钟的时间，腰就被大力地锁住，攻城占池的气息，韩雪杉又覆盖了过来，咬他的唇攀他的舌，不满足，不满意，肆意亲吻，搅动了一方天地。他的双手被扣住，他的亲吻热烈而霸道，耳畔皆是唇舌翻滚搅动的声音，天气闷热，这一季苦夏，闪电惊雷，雷霆万钧地赶来。许昀的呼吸全乱了，醇熟而性感的气息喷在他脸上，令人浑身发颤，将他的灵魂都煎炸了一遍。  
韩雪杉将他放开的时候，他已经浑然忘记了自己被囚住，双手早已紧紧地将他双臂抓住，宛若溺水之人抓住浮木。他的眼神是牢，但是许昀却觉得自己早已沉入了名为他的湖底。

韩雪杉沉默很久之后才说：“出去。”  
他快速走了。  
暴雨接踵而来。  
霹雳巴拉砸坏了这城。  
韩雪杉独坐在没有开灯的病房，有种等待着被湖水没过头顶，被一股未知的力量徐徐缓缓吞没之感。  
这还是头一回，他并不太确定那黑暗到底是什么，只是他清醒的意识到自己骗不了自己，恐怕此生都无法忘记那双恳求的眼睛。只要一闭上眼，便又会回到许昀焦溺的眼神之中。  
大概就是那一种情绪，无声无息，缓慢巨大地要将他卷席，湮没。

终于，在许昀的细心照料之下，韩雪杉出院了。  
裴沥听到这个消息兴奋得不行，甚至提出要飞回国来为韩雪杉庆祝。  
但是韩雪杉只是轻轻一句不用，便把他推之门外了。  
许昀站在角落静静地为他的康复而开心，见他被宗继等公司的高层簇拥着，自知该回家去等他回来。  
韩雪杉难得在去公司之前，特意走到他面前跟他说：“我晚上回来，你在家等我。”  
许昀一愣，然后满面都笑，答：“好啊。”  
他被那暖和地笑意怔得说不出半句话来。  
坐在车上的时候一直不敢忘记，甚至双手双脚都震得微微发麻。

待他回到家中，许昀果然在等着他，一心一意，也没做别的，就是等他。  
他伺候他沐浴，脱衣，按摩，令他放松。帮他全身涂满泡沫，然后肉身贴着肉身，一寸寸，一丈丈，为他清洗干净。  
他的硬物早就发烫挺立，许昀犹豫稍许，便不计嫌地帮他含住，吞吐，舔弄，熟练得像是换了一个人。他不晓得他怎么了。他又是何时练就了这些。他看着许昀的眉梢眼角，许昀却在此时吊起眼睛来，看了他一眼，那一眼万年，好似前世就注定了，他感觉自己的孽根和自己的太阳穴一样涨得发疼。突突突跳着，分不清是心跳声还是什么。  
终于在快要爆发前的一秒，他不留余力地捏住他的下颚，匆匆把自己的孽根从嘴里抽了出来。甚至有些狼狈地说：“好了好了，不必了。”  
他逃也似地离开了浴池。

许昀留在浴室里，水已经渐渐变冷，但这里的一切，他好像都感受不到一样。

回家的第一晚，韩雪杉拉上帘，锁了门，在书房里一根接一根的烟抽着。他有太多地想不明白，关于许昀，他的一切都像一个谜，越来越让人看不懂。  
记忆之中他似乎还是孩童，但是怎么就成了枕边人，自己也想不明白。  
昼夜交替，星辰交辉，他还不知道天就这般亮了。临近破晓时分拉开帘子一角，才晓得外面的天泛着浅色。  
许昀恐怕还睡着，犹豫再三，他才刻意压低了脚步声，悄悄走近卧房门口。手刚刚放在门把处，就听得里面细碎又压抑地呻吟声。  
是许昀，他在渴求着自己。  
韩雪杉站在门外听得他恳求：“叔叔，我要，给我……”  
韩雪杉被这一幕震动得呼吸困难，心跳加速。几乎是要患心脏病了。

清晨推开卧房的门看见许昀双腿大开，在床上渴求着，煎熬着，甚至是饥渴地抚慰下体，嘴里在叫着自己的名字，他像魔障了一般，脚步不由自主向床边走去。走近了才发觉他已经狎昵自己前端出了晶莹的液体。眼神空洞又痛苦，写满了欲望和沉溺，窒息之感席卷而来。  
他想要逃的，但是发现自己已经动弹不了。  
许昀攀上了他的身，青年人赤裸新鲜的肉体在他的衣衫上摩擦。他以前不敢的，如今都敢了。他甚至捉住了他的手，覆盖在自己的欲根上，轻与他轻咬耳朵：“叔叔，好喜欢你，给我……”  
他是情场高手，但不知怎的今日却失了效，任凭许昀在自己身上摩擦，攀附，脱下衣衫和内裤，然后转过身把自己的软穴掰开露出来，主动贴在韩雪杉男根上说：“叔叔，快来肏我。”  
韩雪杉只感觉胸中气血澎湃，郁结于心，气得几欲掐死他。  
他到底是谁？他对许昀做了些什么？为什么做这些？  
他把自己认识的那个许昀还回来！  
他恨得呼吸粗重，眼睛都憋红了。

许昀以为这是他所喜的，他平时身边的那些莺莺燕燕，不就是这般模样示人。韩雪杉叫他要懂事伶俐，识人眼色，会伺候人，他都习了来，但是却不知怎的，反倒是弄巧成拙，越发叫人憎恶了起来。  
韩雪杉已经被脱得精光的时候，突然出手掐住了他的喉咙，嘴里发出嘶嘶地气息，说：“你在干什么？你学这些下三滥手段为了勾引谁？我警告你，你永远休想用这套勾引我，休想，休想！”  
说完他便愤然走了。  
许昀被他掐得连声咳嗽，松开了手，依旧留下一圈红痕。  
韩雪杉至此彻底将他打入冷宫，连带旁人也一概心烦不见。  
许娣来见他的时候，一边帮他上药，一边心痛地一直吸气。既恨又不敢恨，因为她明白，爱一个人就是不会游泳的人泅水。不是溺水生亡就是获得新生。下场只有这两种，剩下再无其他。


End file.
